


Wake Up

by Starship21ZedNA9



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship21ZedNA9/pseuds/Starship21ZedNA9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of companion piece to Come Home.  Julian goes to visit Ricky while he's in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

“Good morning, Julian” the nurse said. She flashed her nicotine stained teeth at the man as he passed by the nurse’s station.

“Hey, Margaret.”

Julian barely spared her a glance as he made his way toward the room he’d been spending hours in for the last two weeks. He was on his own this morning. Bubbles was still asleep. And the poor guy hadn’t been sleeping much since Ricky was shot. Julian thought it was better not to wake him. And the girls were getting ready for the wedding. He was actually glad for the privacy. He’d spent so much time trying to take care of Bubbles and the girls that he had barely had the time to process his own grip on the situation.  


He stepped inside Ricky’s room and took his usual seat at the head of the bed. Ricky lay still in the same position he’d been in every day since the shooting. His head bandaged, eyes closed, and the only movement was the barely present rise and fall of his chest.

“Hey, Rick.”

There was no response. Of course there wasn’t. Rick couldn’t hear him. He knew that. It didn’t stop him from wanting to talk to him though. He’d been talking to Ricky his entire life. The idea of never being able to again was killing him.

“Cory and Jacob made you more cards. They’re kind of fucked though. They mean well.”

He placed the cards on top of an already full stack. Some from Randy, others from Bubbles, a few from J-Roc and T, there was even one from Sarah.

The only sound was the steady beeping of the monitors. 

“Fuck, man. I fucking hate this, you know? I always thought that if something like this happened, you’d have done it to yourself. At least I’d be able to tell myself that. But, I don’t even get to blame you for this.”

Julian placed a hand on Ricky’s shoulder. “I’m just so fucking sorry, man. I should have had better control over Lahey. I know how he gets and I just should have…fuck!”  


He was pulled out of his wallowing by a presence at the door. It was Lahey. Julian could tell he was drunk. The man was swaying and seemed to shrink under Julian’s harsh glare.

He stood up to move directly in front of the older man, blocking further entrance into the room.

“Get the fuck out of here.”

“Julian, wait.”  


“No, I don’t want to fucking hear it, Jim! Just get out. Leave us alone.”

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Lahey pleaded.

“No, you just meant to shoot me.”

“Look, it’s just, it’s the liquor. You know? It was the liquor.” Lahey pulled a flask out of his pocket and began sucking greedily on it.

Julian rolled his eyes. Lahey had fucked them over plenty of times before. But, putting Ricky in a hospital bed, unresponsive to anything and everything, that was beyond was Julian was willing to forgive.

“I don’t give a shit. It happened and it happened because of you.”

Lahey desperately looked passed Julian to Ricky. He tried to go toward him. Julian easily pushed him back. Lahey slipped back against the wall. He tipped the flask to his mouth again.

“Listen, you don’t understand,” he tried again.

“I understand that you’re a drunk lunatic. And that you’ve had it in for us since we were born. I understand that Ricky’s not gonna get to see Trinity get married because of you. Now, I’m warning you one last time. Leave us the fuck alone. Stay away from Ricky, his family, Bubbles, and me. Get out of here.”

Lahey’s shoulders sagged and he nodded in defeat. 

“For what it’s worth, you’ll never know how sorry I am.”

Julian just stared without giving an inch. Lahey could be as sorry as he wanted. It wasn’t gonna change anything. He stood in the doorway until Lahey finally turned and left.

Once he was out of sight, Julian took his place by Ricky once more.

“Sorry about that. I don’t know what that fucker thinks he’s doing here.”

He patted Ricky’s shoulder.

“Trin’s wedding is in a week. She and Lucy decided to have it here. That way you don’t completely miss it. That’s cool, right? They really miss you, you know. Lucy hasn’t even banged anyone else.”

He didn’t exactly know why he kept doing this. Talking to Ricky. He hadn’t at first. Bubbles had talked to him nonstop. He was convinced that Ricky could still hear them. Julian resisted for a while. But Bubbles had insisted that he try it. And once he started talking, he found that he couldn’t stop. Perhaps it was because it was the first time in his life he’d been able to talk uninterrupted to Ricky. Maybe it was because he couldn’t stand the silence from the other man and needed to fill it himself.

“Listen, I don’t think you can really hear me…but in case you can, I need something from you. And if you were ever gonna do anything for me, it has to be this. This one thing. You gotta wake the fuck up. Okay? Come on, man. We need you. Think about all the times you’ve fucked up because you wouldn’t listen to me. Not this time. This is too important. These last two weeks have sucked. You should see everyone moping around the park. You’d hate it. Just, please. Please wake up. I mean, I’m trying here. I’m taking care of things but I don’t want to do it without you. And I know you don’t want to miss you daughter’s wedding.”

He watched for any sign that he’d been heard. There was nothing. He shook his head sadly.

“I gotta go. If Bubbles gets up and I’m not there, he’s gonna freak out. I’ll be back with him later. Don’t go anywhere.”

He stood up and gave Ricky’s hand a tight squeeze. He leaned down to whisper, “I love you, buddy.”

He picked up his glass and walked out. If Ricky hadn’t heard him, well, he’d live with it. He knew he’d be back here every day if he had to. As long as it took.


End file.
